Gatherers
The Gatherers is the unofficial name used to refer to a small, but effective group of hired and enslaved warriors under the command of the Skrall Skirvex on Bara Magna. History The Gatherers' history began roughly a year prior to Mata Nui's arrival on Bara Magna. Makuta Cordak wished to establish a local army on the world of Bara Magna as his plans proceeded in his own world. To achived this, the Makuta made mental contact with an elite Skrall warrior named Skirvex, persuating him to start capturing and enslaving warriors. Skirvex went about this in secret, often volunteering for solo missions to the wastelands assigned by the Skrall leader Tuma. During one of these outings, Skirvex came across an abandoned tunnel system buried beneath the desert. Here the Skrall found an abandoned laboratory that belonged to the Great Beings, and uncovered an experimental process that would allow him to enslave other beings to his will. With these resources in hand, Skirvex began employing beings from around Bara Magna, mostly rogue Skrall and village outcasts, beings that were unwelcome elsewhere. He also struck a deal with a band of Bone Hunters and the Iron Tribe scientist Rekax. With his newfound allies, Skirvex began kidnapping Glatorian, Skrall, and Vorox from various villages and locations, eventually sparking worry among the Agori villagers. At some point, for reasons unknown, Skirvex and his group eventually relocated their base of operations to an abandoned Fire Tribe stronghold. Eventually, the freelance Glatorian Xeptek began avoiding capture by the Gatherer Jarzek. After Xeptek took refuge in the Sanctuary, Skirvex organized a massive party that was to capture the inhabitants of the jungle oasis. At roughly the same time, another party led by Kelx was sent out to capture the mutant Skrall Verex and his companions. They were successful, and they brought Verex to Skirvex's fortress, where he was offered membership into the Gatherers, an offer he refused. Meanwhile, the raid party at the Sanctuary enacted out their plan, setting the forests on fire, and forcing it's defenders towards the center. However, the abrupt arrival of Ignika Nui and his allies changed the tide of the battle, and the Gatherer members present were defeated and captured.Inzek arrived shortly afterwards, and offered her connection within the Gatherers as a way of getting Ignika Nui and his allies in. With Vernax and Nepzek, they arrived at Skirvex's fortress, and were thrown in one of Skirvex's cells. Meanwhile, Skirvex had Verex extracted from his cell, and delivered to the Skrall Gatherer's chamber. There he forced Antidermis into his body, effectively enslaving him. Inzek entered soon after, demanding to know Verex's status. After receiving a beating from Skirvex, the Skrall ordered Verex to first restrain, then kill her. However, when Verex began fighting off the Antidermis effects, Skirvex chose to kill Inzek himself, though was interrupted by Ignika Nui, who defeated him, and recovered Inzek and Verex, before escaping with a number of other prisoners. Although aware of the limited impact of this setback, Skirvex, in order to prevent being compromised, used some means of teleportation to recover his Gatherers in the Sanctuary, before transferring to another fortress, hidden in the wastelands, taking all his prisoners, artifacts, and belongings with him. Known Actions *Established a base in an abandoned laboratory of a Great Being. *Employed a number of bandits and outcasts to serve the Gatherer's purposes. *Began kidnapping warriors from various villages and enslaving them to Skirvex's will. *Relocated their base to an abandoned Fire Tribe stronghold. *Captured a caravan guard named Akzuke following a raid on a convoy. *Sent Jarzek to capture the freelance Glatorian Xeptek. *Captured a fire Glatorian named Flardrek. *Captured the mutant Skrall Verex and his companions. *Organized an attack on the Sanctuary. *Enslaved Verex. *Teleported all Gatherers trapped in the Sanctuary away to safety. *Transferred to a different base. Members Members of this group are from various tribes and species, though the majority off the free-willed warriors appear to be mostly made up of the Skrall species. Free-willed members of the Gatherers include: *Several Skrall. **Skirvex - An elite warrior of the Skrall race, and the self-appointed leader of the group. **Jarzek - A banished special forces Skrall, Jarzek is Skirvex's top field agent. **Drakzu - Another special forces Skrall, Drakzu often acts as Jarzek's second on group missions. **Kelx - A mutated Skrall outcast. **Many other namless Skrall, mostly of the soldier and special forces classes. *Rekax - A former adviser to a Great Being and a member of the disbanded Iron Tribe, Rekax acts as Skirvex's adviser, scientific consultant, and unofficial second-in-command. *Sceptiez - A former Iron Tribe member. *A group of Bone Hunters. **Zaz - The band's leader. **Xepta - A female hunter and Zaz's second. **Grespok - A former Rock Agori weapons smith, and honorary Bone Hunter. **A number of other Bone Hunters under Zaz's command, one of which was defeated in combat by the Glatorian Flardrek. **Two Bone Hunters who attempted to tame the female Rock Steed Reshnez before being defeated by her. Servants Servants to of the Gatherers are typically warriors that have been enslaved by Skirvex and Rekax. These include: *Several Glatorian **Gaqual - A mutated, insect-like huntress. **Vesha - A Vulcanus caravan guard. **An undisclosed number of other warriors captured and enslaved by the Gatherers. *Several Vorox **An adult Vorox captured by Jarzek; formerly a member of Zecrek's pack. **Three Vorox that were defeated by Flardrek in combat. **A number of Vorox that act as guards in Skirvex's stronghold. **An undisclosed number of other Vorox captured and enslaved by the Gatherers. Former Servants *Zarkx - A former secondary Glatorian of the Ice Tribe and later a bandit; killed by Shezz in combat. (deceased) *Inzek - A mutated Glatorian who joined to gather intelligence on Skirvex's activities. *Rojek - An Agori engineer who joined for the same reasons as Inzek. *Drukzen - An Iron Tribe member working with Inzek and Rojek. Trivia *The name, Gatherers, was originally the name considered for the Bone Hunters in the official BIONICLE storyline, however the idea was later dropped by the story team. Since the name was never utilized in any canon material, Toa Hydros decided to utilize it as the name for Skirvex's group. Appearances *''Sands of Change'' *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' Category:Toa Hydros Category:Organizations Category:Legion of Shadows